


I’m Sorry I Left - 我很抱歉我离开了

by Minewtisloveminewtislife, Uryan_Karl



Series: Our Son - 我们的儿子 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Broken superfamily, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), 不是很会描写队长, 复联3剧透警告, 盾铁虫Superfamily, 盾铁（过去式）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 托尼告诉了史蒂夫彼得在无限战争里发生了什么。





	I’m Sorry I Left - 我很抱歉我离开了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m Sorry I Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472690) by [Minewtisloveminewtislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife). 



> **本文含有**   
>  **复！联！3！剧！透！**   
>  **还未观看电影的**   
>  **请谨慎思考**   
>  **是否要阅读！**

　　“他是你儿子？”托尼循声望去，看着那个女机器人——星云。

　　“是。”他回答。

　　他坐在奎尔的飞船上，星云正驾驶着它。他穿着自己被毁了的盔甲，被自己的鲜血覆盖。

　　“我很抱歉。”星云毫无感情地说。

　　“他叫什么名字？”她又问。

　　“彼得。”

　　一阵沉默。

　　“他似乎很关心你。”过后她说。

　　托尼点点头。“他死了。”

　　飞船内再次陷入沉默。

　　“我姐姐也死了，就在今天。”她又说，“……我相信她不想我为此伤心。”

　　“她会希望我为她复仇。

　　“彼得会这么想吗？”

　　托尼盯着自己浸满鲜血的手，盯了好一会儿。“他会。”

**************************************

　　有人在敲门。

　　“小娜，让我一个人呆着。”史蒂夫在门内回应。他正坐在舒莉给他提供的瓦坎达客房里，手里紧攥着巴基的狗牌。

　　门开了。“小娜我不想——”话语在史蒂夫转头前脱口而出，又被门边的托尼截停。

　　“我以为你死了。”史蒂夫轻声道。

　　托尼摇摇头。“我刚从太空回来。”他走向床。

　　“我们得谈谈。”托尼说。

　　“你不觉得现在再修复我们的婚姻有点晚吗？”

　　托尼没有笑，他只是慢慢做到床上。

　　寂静持续了一阵，托尼终于开口：“彼得死了。”

　　史蒂夫盯着他的丈夫，他感到最近的内脏坠向地板。

　　彼得。

　　他的小宝贝。

　　他的小错误。

　　死了。

　　“什么？”他问，觉得自己麻木了。

　　“我很抱歉史蒂夫，”托尼说：“他死在我怀里。”

　　彼得总是爹地的宝贝，史蒂夫爱他的儿子，但他从未感受到儿子和他之间建立过和托尼之间建立的那样强烈的联系。所以他之后把彼得留给了托尼。

　　托尼有够彼得用的资金，托尼可以让彼得一直都开学。

　　但是彼得死了。

　　史蒂夫陷入空白，在他意识到之前他已经开始流泪。

　　“不，不。”他嗫嚅着，“不彼得，他不能……”托尼靠向他，把他拉进一个拥抱。这些年来他们的首个肢体接触，竟是由他们儿子的死去导致的。

　　“不托尼，他不能——”

　　“就是这样了史蒂夫。”

　　眼泪在那一瞬仿若千斤重，他在托尼身上颤抖着啜泣着。

　　“不！”

　　他离开了彼得，他离开了他的儿子！

　　一定有其他办法可以救回巴基和他的家庭。他应该更努力一点的，但他没有。

　　他离开了彼得，他有好多年没见过彼得了，他没有看着他长大。而现在他死了。

　　他应该更好地度过以往他还跟儿子在一起的日子。

　　“我离开了他，托尼。”他啜泣。“我离开了他！我离开了我的孩子！”他哭喊。

　　托尼抱住他的丈夫。“史蒂夫，他爱你。哪怕经历过这一切，他依然爱你。”

　　“对不起。对不起托尼。对不起我离开了你们。”他说，“我遗弃了我的家庭。”托尼由着史蒂夫哭了一会儿。

　　“我还记得他只到我膝盖的时候。当他晚上尿床起来跑进我们房间的时候。”他啜泣。“我还记得他去哪都抱着那个美国队长的玩具。”

　　“彼得不会想这样的史蒂夫。”托尼一边说一边把史蒂夫金色的脑袋按进怀里。

　　“他不想让你自责。”他按住史蒂夫的肩膀，让他脱离自己的怀抱。

　　“他会想我们为他，为所有人复仇。”托尼道，“而那正是我们要做的。”  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：其实比起这个下篇，我更喜欢上篇。但你们一直在要求续集，我希望你们能喜欢。


End file.
